Jercy Story
by The Crazy Fangirl
Summary: Annabeth dies in the Giant War. Percy was badly broken. Jason and Piper returned to CHB along with him. Piper did not feel the same for Jason anymore so she broke up with him and now Jason was broken as well. . . Well, you gotta read to find out what happens next... and this is a Jercy (JasonxPercy) story(as the title says). It is my OTP. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So this is my first fanfic… if you feel like I can improve it in some ways, just review. Thanks for reading! Oh and by the way, I'm writing the same story on so don't think I copied it.– P. Pranjoli

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for the plot).

~Percy~  
Percy could not sleep. The Poseidon cabin did not feel like home anymore. Not a single place felt like home anymore. Anywhere he went, he knew it would not really help him get Annabeth back. He picked up his jacket and walked out. The beach may be a better place to be at. He did not care whether the harpies would catch him or not.

The sky was cloud-less. Percy could see the constellations. Annabeth taught him the names of many of them. He felt his heart sink and mentally scolded himself for thinking about Annabeth again. The more he thought about her, the more depressed he got. She sacrificed herself to save the camps. She did it to save all their lives- to save his life.

He rubbed his eyes before a single tear could escape. He was not going to cry-he didn't do that for a long time. But he couldn't stop his own tears which were now streaming down for about the fifth time this day. It was worth crying for Annabeth. He felt so stupid and selfish, letting her die like that. He should have noticed what she was about to do and stopped her immediately. He, himself would have given away his life for her.

He sat down on the sand, which he missed for many days. But now that Annabeth was gone, feeling the sand was not good enough either. He wished she was here with him. They could sit there and talk all night.

It was such a painful thought that there was no one who would call him Seaweed Brain ever again. There was no he could ever love as much as he loved Annabeth.

Annabeth has left a hole in his heart that no one could ever fix. He felt like he could never be happy again. He didn't need anything else- he just needed his Wise Girl.

Leo always tried to comfort him with his jokes but later, even he realized jokes won't work on Percy anymore. He barely met Hazel and Frank, as they were at Camp Jupiter now but he did not really care much anymore. Jason and Piper were just being themselves, knowing that no one could help Percy out.

Nowadays, he did not really train much. It's only been two days since he lost Annabeth- the day they stopped Gaea- but it felt like forever. His life was no where near miserable- it was far worse than that.

Percy noticed he had let a lot more than a dozen tears fall. He did not care about stopping himself from crying anymore- he was going to cry until he got dehydrated. He rested his face on his knees, and hugged his legs.  
He let his jeans soak the tears up.

He did not really see his mom in person after the Giant war ended but Chiron made him Iris messege her once. She was relieved and happy that he was still alive but after she got to know about Annabeth, even she started to act like his friends, telling him it will be alright and he should learn to get over it and Annabeth would have hated to see him like this.

They all were wrong- it will NOT be okay. It will never be. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Piper~  
Piper did not feel the same as Jason anymore. She felt wrong dating him. It felt quite awkward whenever he kissed her and tried to pull away quickly. She knew she really liked him in a few months ago but now she saw him more as a brother. She did not want to hurt him- she still loved him but not in that way.

And then there was Will Solace. He was so damn nice and cool minded- almost like the Jason she liked. But Jason had changed after the war. It may have scarred him for his whole life- and Piper knew why. It was because of Reyna's death.

She always knew he had a thing for Reyna. After her death he was never a cool minded person. He always thought the negative side of things and never really thought positive like he used to. When he kissed her she felt like he only did it for his own comfort. Will Solace had distracted her since the time he healed her wounds after the Giant war. He was really sweet to her. She was confused for some time. She did not really like Jason in that way anymore. Will made her feel like the way Jason made her feel like before. He was a little funny, which Jason was not which she liked. It felt so right hanging out with him. She felt wrong staying with Jason.

"Uh, Piper? Are you even listening?" Jason asked. He was just blabbering about how much he missed Hazel and Frank and blah blah. He never really talked much of how he missed anyone earlier when he was the 'Old Jason'.

"Oh sorry. Just got distracted." she said. She was relieved when they reached her cabin(he was walking her to her cabin after dinner).

"It's okay." He sighed. "Well, goodnight."

He kissed her but before he could deepen into the kiss, she pulled away and sighed. "Goodnight, Jason."

Next morning, Piper was thinking hoe better it would be to date Will or just stay single than be in this awkward relationship. By evening, she decided she would tell Jason how she felt after dinner.

After dinner she walked to Jason's cabin. When he offered to walk her to her cabin, she just gave the excuse of meeting up with one of her siblings and she just told him to go. He listened because without noticing, Piper used her charm-speak. She knocked on the door of cabin one and Jason answered it.

"What's up Pipes?"

"Jason, we need to talk."

"Okay, come in."

Piper entered the cabin. It has changed a bit. It had a couch and Jason's other stuff now. She sat down.

"Okay Piper, what d'you wanna tell me?" Jason asked.

Piper cleared her throat and said, "Jason, I don't want to hurt you or anything- I'm just being honest" Jason shifted in his place a bit.

Piper continued- "I just wanted to say I don't feel the same anymore. It feels awkward when ever we act like a couple. I see you more as a brother."

Jason's eyes widened and he said "Are you breaking up with me?"

Piper sighed, "Yes."

Jason ran his hands through his hair.

"Jason, I hope you understand."

"I don't understand."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but it's just what I feel."

Piper walked out of the cabin hoping he wasn't really hurt. She thought about confessing her feelings to Will but she felt guilty about it at the same time. But why should she feel guilty? It's what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

~Jason~  
Jason never felt worse. He always knew there was something wrong with Piper. Whenever he kissed her, she pulled away. She did not really act like she enjoyed his company anymore. He was going to ask her what's wrong this morning but she just came and dumped him like that.

He felt like broken glass- it can never be mended. He did not feel like sleeping. He knew where he wanted to go. He walked out of his cabin although it was curfew. He knocked on the doors of Poseidon cabin. They both were heartbroken now. Maybe talking to Percy would make him feel better.

Percy opened the door.

"Hey man, Piper just broke up with me. I thought that talking to you would make me feel better. " Jason said.

Percy sighed but then said, "Okay, come in."

He walked in and saw that there were bottles of whiskey, still unopened on the floor.

"Where'd you get those?" Jason asked.

"From Dionysus cabin." Percy said. "I paid them a few drachmas for it. I thought it would help."

Jason sat down on a bunk as Percy uncapped a bottle and handed it to him. "Want some?" Jason hesitated. He never drank or never thought he would. But in this situation which he was in, he thought it would help so he accepted the bottle. Percy uncapped another bottle and sat down on his own bunk. He gulped down a bit. Jason looked at his own bottle and tried some too. It felt like it was burning in his mouth. He gulped it down. It had a very unusual and slightly woody taste but he gulped down more anyway. He felt a strange booze inside him and a warm sensation in his chest. He liked it. Percy was drinking down too fast. He was already half way through his bottle when only Jason had finished about one fifth of it.  
Jason's face felt hot and his body felt loose and tingly. He drank some more.

Later after he finished his bottle and Percy was already drinking from another one, he started blabbering about weird stuff and felt quite dizzy, like the world was spinning. He did not really know what he was doing but he did what he felt like.

"Oh, yeah, and Nico likes you" He said. He did not care what would happen if Nico found out he told him. Jason felt like he could do anything.

"Oh yeah, that goth kid." Percy said. "He once asked me if my sword could write."

Their weirdest ever conversation just went on like that. Jason had about one and a half bottle and he was gulping more down. He liked the way it burned down his throat and make him feel warm from the inside.

He looked at Percy and saw he was talking about how hot Annabeth was. Jason just laughed but he did not know what was so funny in it. He finished this bottle and broke it by throwing it across the cabin. Percy did the same. He felt a sudden stirring inside him and without knowing what he was about to do, he pressed his lips onto Percy's.

"You look hot, Jackson." he said. He continued to kiss him and he kissed back. Jason felt a hand tugging at his shirt and felt Percy take it of his head. They both plopped down on a bunk and continued kissing again.


	4. Chapter 4

~Percy~  
Percy woke up with a bad headache. He did not remember much of what happened last night. He got up and saw the sleeping figure of Jason Grace beside him and nearly freaked out. He was naked- but so was Percy.

He did not know what to do so he woke Jason up. Memories of last night came flashing in his mind. He was making out with the son of Jupiter and ended up having sex with him. Percy did not know what has gotten into him. He felt extremely guilty. He just had sex with a boy...He did the things he did not ever get a chance to do with Annabeth.

Jason got up and looked at him with wide eyes, "Why are you naked?!" but he looked down at himself and maybe remembered about the night earlier and got red in the face. "We did it, didn't we?"

Percy just nodded and said, "God, what has got into us?"

"We were drunk."

Percy remembered sharing his drinks with Jason but he never knew it would end up like this.

"Okay, you won't mention this to anyone, would you?" Percy asked.

"Are you crazy? No." Jason sighed. "Okay, let's just try to forget about this, I think it is the best thing to do." He picked up his clothes.

Percy nodded, even though he knew he could never forget this even if he tried. Who could anyway?

They got dressed quickly and Jason walked out fast so that no one would notice that he was even in. If they wasted more time, more campers would start to wake up.

Percy felt ashamed of himself. He never thought drinking could take him that far. He knew it was satisfactory but he felt really guilty for what happened. He knew he could never be much comfortable around Jason anymore. He doubted Jason would be either.

He quickly too a shower and put on his camp T-shirt and jeans. It was time for breakfast but he still did not want to eat anything or show his face to other campers. He knew that none of them would come to know but he felt guiltier than ever. Most of all, he did not want to see Jason.

He decided he would skip breakfast and stay in his cabin all day. He still had a bad headache for his hangover. He laid down on his bunk and stared at the ceiling. He could not think of what Annabeth would think if she ever found out. But then again, she never would…

He kept thinking about what other people would think if they ever found out and at one point, he fell asleep.

Percy woke up and heard the campers doing their daily activities. He had to admit that he did feel really hungry now. He knew he was too late for lunch. And he needed to train… Chiron would question him if he did not.

He took Riptide and walked outside. Jason was nowhere to be seen. He was relieved.

He played with Riptide's pen form as he walked towards the sword fighting arena. He almost thought that the Gods were on his side today, as there was not a single sign of Jason… but then .. BUMP.

Percy fell on his back with an, 'ouch' and then he saw the face of the person with whom he crashed- The Great son of Jupiter…. Maybe the Gods were not in his side at all that day.

Authors note: Any ideas for what may happen next? Review please….


	5. Chapter 5

~Jason~  
Jason never felt more awkward. He had slept with a son of Poseidon just after his girlfriend broke up with him. He felt like a whore. He was not even homosexual- but he knew he was turned on by Percy that night.

He did not see any sign of Percy that morning. He wanted to talk about it with someone so badly. But at the same time he did not want to talk about it at all. He always saw Percy as a good friend. But now after what happened he did not know if he was just a friend or what.

He wanted someone who he could blame but there was no one he could blame. It was obviously not just Percy's fault. If he was going to blame Percy, then he would have to blame himself too because he was a part of it. It was not Piper's fault either. She did break up with him which led him to drinking, which led him to have sex with Percy. But it was not like she told him or forced him to do it.

He did not have anyone to blame at all.

He did not want to lose Percy as his friend. He did not know what Percy felt about it but he did not want to make things awkward, well they already were but he wanted to forget about everything really hard. He thought he could talk to Percy about it but doubted that Percy would want to talk about it at all. He could try but there was no sign of Percy now.

He walked into the dining pavilion for breakfast and sat down on his table. He started to pick at his food and did not feel like eating at all. He looked around and saw that everyone was having a normal day. The campers were checking the newly claimed kids out, the Hermes kids were stealing each others' bacon, the Hypnos kids almost falling asleep and the Aphrodite kids giggling and gossiping.

As he looked closer to the Aphrodite table, he saw the Apollo kid, Will Solace talking to Piper. He saw him give Piper a hand. She took it and got up from the table and they walked away hand-in-hand. Jason felt jealousy and hatred towards that guy. He wanted to punch him in the face for hitting on his girl. But then he realized that Piper was not his girl anymore.

He looked down at his food. He did not feel like eating earlier but then he could force it down his throat. But now he could not even force himself to eat. He walked over to a bronze brazier and threw all his foods in the flames. He prayed for help to any god who would listen but he did not know what help he was asking for.

He walked away to the sword arena. Maybe training would help him get things out of his mind. He flipped his coin and it turned into an imperial-golden sword. He walked over to some dummies and sliced their heads of. He stabbed them thinking that he was stabbing the cruel fates who were only bringing bad luck to him. He stabbed them until there was nothing left of them at all. He barely broke a sweat.

He heard a noise at the back and turned and saw the Ares girl, Clarisse standing there with a weird look on her face. "Whoa Grace, you've improved." she said.

He did not really want to talk so he just nodded. Clarisse picked a sword and walked over to him. "Well, lets see if you can beat me." she smirked.

She swung her sword at him and Jason blocked it with his. He started to swing his sword at her repeatedly and she was only enough to block most. He did not know what has got into him. He just felt really angry. It was probably Will Solace.

She started to countering and whenever she got a chance, she slashed and left scratches on Jason. They both were bleeding but they continued to fight. He did not want to let her win.

Finally, he got a chance to twist her sword with his and it went flying to the other side of the arena. He held his sword at her nose and said. "I win."

They both were sweating and had ugly cuts here and there. Jason took some ambrosia out of his pocked and handed some to Clarisse as well. He ate some and his cuts got mended easily.

"What made you so mad today, Grace." she asked.

"Nothing." Jason said and walked away. He was not in a mood to deal with Clarisse. He walked around in the woods and saw that Piper was there. When he was going to turn and walk away, he spotted Will Solace. They were laughing there heads off for some reason. Piper looked happier than ever- even happier than when she was with Jason.

He saw Will slowly lean in and kiss Piper. She reacted immediately and kissed back. She started to play with his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jason gulped and fought the urge to punch Will in the face. He walked away as quickly as possible. Maybe this was the reason Piper broke up with Jason- she liked Will.

He found himself going back into the sword arena. But this time he spotted Percy. He wanted to talk about it and make things less awkward.

He walked fast towards Percy but he was playing with Riptide's pen form and did not look up so Percy just walked into him.

They both fell on their butts and Percy had a shocked expression when he looked at Jason's face. Jason got up and gave a hand for Percy to get up. Percy ignored the and and got up by himself and before he could walk away Jason said, "Look, Percy, lets not make things awkward. Can we talk about it? Please?"

Percy gave him a weird look and then sighed. "Jason I- I-"

"What?"

"Nothing." Percy looked down and said, "I have nothing to say."

"So, let's talk about it?" Jason said.

Percy hesitated but then said, "Okay..."

Jason smiled and said, "Okay"(A/N: tfios =D ) .

"Let's go to my cabin, we don't want to be heard."Jason said, as the two boys walked to the Zeus cabin.

Author's note: Hey guys, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH! sorry for being so lazy!


	6. Chapter 6

~Percy~  
Percy followed Jason into cabin 1. He did not want to be there. he wanted to stay as far as possible from Jason. But Jason had other ideas. He wanted to talk about it. Maybe it would do some good but Percy did not really want to talk to him.

They both sat down. There was a bit of awkward silence between them. Then Jason planned to look at Percy and he cleared his throat. "Uh, okay Percy, so we're here to talk about what happened last night..."

Percy nodded. Jason continued, "So, um you wanna go to the beginning and talk about how it all started?" Percy nodded again although he did not want to talk about it.

"At least say something..." Jason said.

"Uh..." Percy thought for a while and decided that he would speak his mind. "Jason, do we really have to do this? Because I think it's getting more awkward trying to talk about this..."

"Percy, you don't get it-"

"Yes I do. I think I get it more than you do and I don't think talking would solve it all."

"I did not say that talking would 'solve it all'. I just want to talk about it and make things less awkward! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Percy felt anger rush through his veins. "Well, I don't want to talk about it, Jason. I've got too may things going on my mind. First Annabeth had to die and then you came out in the middle of nowhere and-"

"Stop acting like EVERYTHING is my fault! You were a part of it too!"

Percy opened his mouth to say something but he did not know what to argue back with. He was right but he wouldn't let Jason win this.

"Well, at least your girlfriend is alive..."

"She is NOT my girlfriend anymore. And please try not to bring the 'girlfriends' in this. I don't want to talk about Piper." Percy noticed that he said Piper's name with a hint of disappointment, anger and jealousy.

Percy sighed and said, "You know what? I think we should try to forget as you said earlier. I seriously don't wanna talk to you now. I'm outta here."

He walked out of the cabin and he felt Jason's eyes glare at his back. He did not care what Jason thought. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to get every single problem he has out of his mind. He knew it would be impossible but he had to try. And knew that talking to Jason would not help at all.

He walked to the training arena and took out Riptide for training. He would try to make his day as normal as possible.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry for updating late! I was not at home for like 2 days but later when I was I completely forgot to update this story! Stay tuned! The next update will be coming soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

~Jason~  
Jason thought that he could get Percy to talk and turn everything back to normal. But _nooo, _Percy wouldn't let that happen.

He was seriously mad at the son of Poseidon. Annabeth was right. His brain _was _made of seaweed. He just told him off like that and walked away. It was so stupid.

He stayed in his bedroom and did not get out for the rest of the day until Piper came in. Seriously? Now? Anyone could have come but PIPER? Was she going to cry for him to get back to her? Well, maybe a part of him did hope for that,

Jason was pretending to sleep as Piper gave up on knocking and finally came in. A part of him said _please leave me ALONE _when another part of him really wanted her to lay down beside him and comfort him. He did not know what to do.

"Jason, c'mon get up! I've heard you haven't been out of your cabin all day!" _Oh, so she cared. _Jason thought.

She shook him until he couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped up and said. "What!?"

"Aren't you gonna get out or something? Dinner is already over! "

"Why do you care?"

"Ugh forget it. That's not the real thing. Hazel and Frank are here to visit. They will stay just for two or three days as they have work back at Camp Jupiter. You know... Frank being praetor and all. They are waiting for you by the amphitheater. "

"You mean here _now?"_ he said.

"Yes". As much as he wanted to lay down on his bed and do nothing, he had to meet Hazel and Frank. He hadn't seen then since the giant war. It has not been very long but he missed them already. He got up from his bed and walked out, not caring to straighten his clothes. Piper followed and they walked towards the amphitheater where the Apollo kids were leading the sing-alongs.

"There" she said, as she pointed her finger at a bulky and muscular guy and an almost fourteen year old, African-American girl. They waved and gestured for him to sit beside them. He walked over and almost walked back to his cabin when he saw who was there with them- Percy.

But he sat down and tried to pretend that Percy was not there.

"Hey guys, I missed you" Jason said.

"Hey,I missed you too. But why so gloomy?" asked Hazel.

"What?"

"Why are you acting so gloomy?"

"I'm not."

"Okay, leave it, now that we're meeting again, let's just enjoy." Frank said

"hmm"

"Wow, I've never seen camp half blood this peaceful. When we were here last time, the giant war was going on. I like it here." Hazel smiled as she made s'mores in the camp fire.

"Yeah." Jason said.

Piper and Leo walked over and sat beside Percy. "So, what up guys?" Leo said, grinning.

"Nothing, really." Frank said. "You know, it would be more fun if Annabeth was here." Hazel immediately glared at him. They all knew that mentioning Annabeth in front of Percy would be a bad idea.

Jason saw Percy lower his head from the corner of his eye. Hazel patted his head lightly. He smirked. "Seriously Percy? You are such a baby who needs comfort for just a mention of a dead person?" he knew he did not act like that but he felt like being rude to Percy.

"Jason!" Piper exclaimed.

"What?" he said.

All of them except for Percy, who was maybe sulking glared at him. "I was just being honest." He said.

Percy pretended he did not hear Jason and said, "You know, it''s never been the same here after she was gone. I feel so lonely-"

"Yeah right, Jackson. Just because your princess is gone means that you can't talk to any other person on the world. You have to sit in our cabin and cry all day."

"Jason- just... shut up. Please." Leo said. Leo was not a person who would say that. Wow, everyone was on Percy's side today.

"Haha, no" Jason said.

"What has gotten into you?!" Piper said. "You are not like this usually!"

"Ask yourself why." He said as he got up and walked away.

**Authors note: Hey guys! Please don't give me any hate because Jason acted like that here. I know that is so not like him. But hey, he just had a break up and now Percy was not nice to him that day. Don't worry, wait for the next updates and you'll see what happens. Oh! And I'm extremely sorry because I won't update for the next nine days as I will be on my trip to Malaysia. Bye for now! I will update as soon as I can! - .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I planned on replying to my reviews which I felt like it's a little necessary to reply to:**

_**Iwovepizza**_**: You guessed well. Wait for when Nico comes to know and you'll see.**

_**JACOPO**_**: Please speak English O.o **

_**letskilloctevian**_**: Thanks and no, Jason is just really pissed. And Octavian is probably back at camp Jupiter.**

_**JercyandZiallLover **_**and **_**guest 1 **_**: Thanks for the ideas.**

_**Princessariellover876 **_**and **_**JercyandZiallLover **_**and **_**Guest 2 **_**and **_**3**_**(are you the same person?) : Thanks a lot and yes I will update.**

**AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

~Hazel~  
Hazel glared at Jason's back as he walked away.

"Seriously, what's wrong with him?" Hazel asked. "He is not like that usually. And Piper, you don't really act that way either. Aren't you supposed to go after him and ask him whats wrong and yell at him? And why was Jason behaving like that towards _you_ ?!"

Piper said nothing and hung her head. Leo answered for her.

"Oh don't you know? Beauty queen _had _to break up with Jason because she was _so in LOVE_ with Mr. son-of-Apollo Will Solace! I mean, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? She DUMPED him! Just like that!"

"What?" Frank and Hazel said in unison.

"Uh, Piper, how can you..." Frank did not continue the rest of the sentence. Instead he said with a sigh. "I can't believe how much things changed. I think I'm gonna go to bed." He said as he walked towards the Big house, where Chiron offered them spare rooms for guests. And then Percy mumbled something and got up too.

Now it was only three of them. Hazel resisted the urge to y ell at Piper. She always knew her as an extremely nice girl who loved Jason. And now what happened... Jason and Piper had a really healthy relationship with a lot of understanding. By the Gods, what happened to them? Piper dumping Jason and then Jason acting that way? Are these two possessed or something?

Finally, Hazel calmed down a bit and said..." Piper... how could you?..."

"I know, right? It was so stupid of her! And how could you like that douche!? Jason is way better! How can you ever stop liking Jason? " Leo said. 'And, look, now she isn't even talking to us!"

Piper sighed and said, "Okay, okay, I'll talk. I like Will, and Jason has changed so much! It's weird, you know? And-"

"You can't just dump him because he has changed!" Hazel said. "You know how hard it is for him? So many of his friends, including Reyna died! You can't just go on dumping people who's heart is already broken because of other reasons!"

Piper 's expression changed a bit. She looked from guilty to kind of angry. "And you can't goon telling me what to do!" She got up and ran off to somewhere. Hazel had no desire to run after her so she just saw where she went- to a blonde guy, probably Will Solace.

Leo looked at Hazel and said, "I think we are the only sane ones from the seven left."

Hazel nodded and said, "And Frank."

"And Frank", Leo agreed.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Jason." Hazel said as she got up and waved bye to Leo.

She walked towards the Jupiter- no Zeus cabin. She knocked on the door three or four times and still she got no response.

"Jason! Open up!It's me, Hazel!"... still no response. She checked if the door was open-it was. So she just opened it and got in to see a Jason, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

**Authors note: Guys, I'm tired, so forgive me for ending the chapter here. I promise I will update as soon as I can.** **AND I'M REALLY VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Jason~  
Right now, Jason did not want to care about anything. Caring hurt a lot. He knew he was not nice to Jackson but he deserved it. And he still tried to get Piper out of his head. He heard knocks on the door. It was annoying. He did not get up or tell the person to come in because he did not want to talk to anyone.

He heard the door open and glanced a bit at who it was- Hazel.

_Ugh, why now?_ He thought.

"Jason, seriously. We need to talk." Hazel said.

Jason groaned and replied, "You don't even know what I'm going through so don't tell me off about anything."

"Actually, I do know. I know what happened between you and Piper. And I'm sorry."

Jason and up on his bunk and said, "That's just half of it."

Hazel sat beside him and asked, "Mind to tell me the rest?"

Jason would _never_ tell anyone what happened. He did not want them to know. His first time was with a guy and he's not even gay... And it was the same night when Piper broke up with him... He knew no one would expect that from him. And telling Hazel would earn him one 'face-fanning' thing she does.

"Uh, I don't really want to talk about it." He said.

"Jason, please, I may understand what you're going through and-" Hazel said but Jason cut her off.

"You can _never_ understand! No one EVER will!" Jason said.

Hazel looked taken aback. Jason realized that he was not acting the way he was supposed to. He never raised his voice. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

"Jason, seriously. What _happened _between you and Piper? Is it something so bad that even I can't know?" Hazel frowned.

"It's not between me and Piper..." Jason said. The moment he said it, he regretted saying it. He was not going to give a single detail of what happened.

"Not between you and Piper? Is there someone else included? Jason, were you cheating on Piper? Please tell me you weren't!"

"No! It's not that. Hazel please forget whatever thing I told you. I need some time alon-"

"Really, Jason? You think I'd let you go like this? What happened?" Jason was having a feeling that she would not let him go that easily...

"Why do you want to know so much?" He asked.

"I'm your friend. It's my responsibility to sort out whatever problem you are facing. You should stop carrying this problem on your shoulders."

Jason sighed. Maybe telling her would not be a bad idea... someone had to know. But would she be disgusted and leave him here? No, Hazel wouldn't do that.

"You really wanna know?" Jason said.

"Yes"

"Fine then... just don't judge or-"

"Do I look like a person who would judge?"

"Uh, no"

"Then tell me."

"Uh... Well, you know, that night when Piper broke up with me..." He started his story there and told her what happened. He ended it at where Percy was acting like it was all his fault and why he was so mad at Percy. At some parts, hazel went wide eyed but she seemed too fascinated to say anything.

"Uh, so that's it." Jason said and hung his head.

"So that's why you were mad at him... It's a stupid reason you know." Hazel said. He did not expect Hazel to take this so calmly. She was not even fanning her face... and she was from the 1940s... how could she take this? Well, maybe she got adjusted to the modern world more than he knew.

"You say it's stupid? He was-"

"Jason the way you acted towards him today was horrible. Calling him a baby who needs comfort for the mention of Annabeth! Do you know how hurt he is? How would you feel if Piper-"

"She's not my girlfriends anymore. She dumped me when life was already hard and made it harder." Jason knew a part of him still loved Piper and wanted her to come back when another part of him hated her for her selfishness.

"Okay, maybe not Piper, but a person you love, a friend or family...I heard you have a sister called Thalia. Yeah, ohow would you feel if she died?"

Thalia was a huntress but she could die in combat... She was the only family Jason had left. Jason knew it would be really harsh on him if she died, Reyna already did. She was a really good friend of Jason and even closer to him than Piper. She understood him more than Piper ever did. And her death scarred him a lot. He couldn't imagine someone even closer than Reyna died. And Percy was closer to Annabeth than he was to Reyna. And he loved her.

"I would be miserable..."

"Exactly! And Percy was worse than that! Annabeth was a girl who he gave up immortality for! Annabeth was the reason why he survived many quests. And gods know if he would have come this far without her. And now he has to live without her. Can you imagine how cruel the fates are to him?"

"Uh, yeah-"

"And after that night, he might have felt really guilty. We all know he still loves might have felt insecure about himself, that how he could betray her like that, even though she is dead. He sure is very troubled."

"He sure is."

"And you, from the middle of nowhere came and insulted him for being hurt. Look, he had a reason to act thew way he did when you wanted to talk to him. He is way more troubled than you are. You should understand that." Hazel sighed. "You should apologize for what you said."

Jason felt sympathy for Percy. He felt guilty for insulting him. He should have not said those. Now he understood how his word might have hurt Percy.

"Maybe I should." He said.

"Not _maybe_. You _have to _apologize. Try to make it clear that you understand.. okay, do you understand? At all?"

"Yeah. I do now. Thanks Hazel. And thanks for not judging."

"I would not judge you for what you guys did. I know it was not right but you were drunk and suffering from-"

"Yeah, all that."

"Try not to carry your problems around anymore."

"I wouldn't" He smiled. She maybe just about fourteen but she was really mature. She was a true friend. "And thanks again. For understanding and making me understand."

She laughed and hugged him. "Stop thanking me already."

He hugged back. "Sorry but I can't."

"You have to, eventually."

She pulled away. "You know, you should also try comforting him. It would be best if you did."

"Maybe..."

"Well, I think I should be going now... it's getting late."

"Yeah, it's after curfew. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" She left the cabin and Jason went back to his earlier position, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Minutes ago, he was frustrated but now, he felt better even though a little guilty. He was sure going to apologize to Percy.

**Authors note: GUYS I'M SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING SO LONG! Well, I know I promised** **'MEAT LOVER' That I would update on that day (which was a week ago). And I'm so sorry! I went out and when I came back home, I totally forgot about updating. The next few days I was sick so didn't even think about updating but the rest of the days I just felt lazy so I didn't update...****  
****Well, anyways, I LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey guys! I haven't updated for sometime :( sorry about that. My excuse for not updating is that I'm really busy nowadays because of school. WELL, anyways. I am changing some parts from the first chapter: well, remember that Percy could not sleep and planned to go to the beach and stuff? Yeah that happened but it happened on this night, after Hazel left after talking to Jason. And lets pretend that Percy said some stuff about Jason acting different and being mean or something in the first chapter, okay?**

~Jason~  
Jason kept on thinking about Percy and other stuff. He felt guiltier than ever for saying those stuff. How did he ever become so feeling-less? He knew what Percy was going through and yet he said those stuff.

He felt wide awake. He could not wait until he apologized to Percy or something. He could not live with the guilt.

Jason sat up on his bed and looked out of the window. He could see Percy's cabin. What if he was still awake? He suspected Percy had not slept yet. He could go and check and if he was still awake maybe they could talk. But then he remembered what happened the last time he went to Percy's cabin...

He felt blood rush to his cheeks and tried to push the thought away. No, they won't end up doing the stuff they did that night this time.

Jason reached for his jacket and put it on. The weather was always cool in Camp Half-blood at night. He walked to his door and opened it. There was no sign of anyone outside, as it was curfew. He spotted the Poseidon cabin and made his way towards it.

As he stood in front of the door, he thought if he should knock or just walk away. He did not want to disturb Percy if he was sleeping. s went to bed he knew Percy. He never slept at this time of the night. He always went to bed late. He got the smell of the ocean which he always got when he was near this cabin.

Before he could change his mind, he knocked. No answer. Not a single sound. He knocked again. Still no answer. Jason checked if the door was locked. It wasn't. He did not want to feel like a creep but he was curious to find if Percy was inside the cabin or not. He opened the door and was greeted by darkness. He could only see because of the moonlight which was coming through the window.

He saw Percy's bunk(which was by the window) was empty. The blanket was thrown aside. Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Cold breeze hit him and he shivered. His jacket was too light for this. But he still liked the feeling of the wind, even though it was from the sea. He stared out of the window and could see the beach. Of course. Poseidon's cabin had windows which faced the sea. He walked toward it and felt the breeze ripple through his jacket giving him goose bumps. The view was beautiful. The moon gave him enough light to see the waves crash on the sand.

He climbed out of the window. Maybe a walk on the beach would be nice. He smiled as the smell of the fresh sea air reminded him of Percy. But then a thought struck him and he stopped walking: where did Percy go? His cabin was empty.

But then he thought about places where Percy could go. As much as he knew Percy, it would be the beach. He would probably be here. Jason sighed as he climbed over the sand dunes. He might spot Percy if he walked a little further.

He climbed over a few more sand dunes when he spotted a figure sitting a stones throw away. It could be no one else then he thought who it was. Percy.

He jogged toward the figure. But what he saw when he got close gave him shivers. Percy was holding his sword above his left wrist. As he lowered it Jason ran up to him and said ,"Percy, NO!"Percy dropped his sword and quickly turned his head. Jason saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Are you crazy?! What were you trying to do?"

Percy sniffled and said. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Out for a walk" Jason lied. He knew he was actually looking for Percy. He sighed. "Look Percy...uh.."

He sat down beside him on the sand. Percy did not protest. Jason continued. "I um... I'm sorry..."

Percy looked him in the eye and said, "Oh really? Are you?" His tone was full of hurt and anger. Which made Jason feel guiltier.

"I really am, Percy. I'm seriously sorry. Ugh, I didn't know what had got into me when I said those things. Really, Percy. I get what you're going through. Your life is already treating you badly and I just said those like- ugh I'm just so sorry...

Percy didn't say anything. He just coughed.

"But really?" Jason said. "Were you trying to kill yourself? Trust me, I know that Annabeth would have never appreciated that!"

Percy frowned and said. 'You really _don't_ understand what I'm going through. I have nothing else to do in this world. the quest is finished. the world is saved. Many people are already dead. And I don't have any business left here. I could live a normal life of a teenager but I don't think I can after all this happened..." Percy sobbed.

"Hey, look bro..." Jason put an arm around his shoulder and inched closer to him. "I do get it. You've been through a lot. And I know how it feels to lose a person who loved you and was very important to you... It sucks... well, I've never lost anyone but I do get how it feels. Annabeth loved you. You were so lucky to have a person like her. I know she loved you more than anything else...Piper never did love me as much as Annabeth loved you, I guess...And when we were dating, I know that I'd be really miserable if I lost Piper..And, yeah. I feel bad for saying those stuff to you. You totally did not deserve it. I was seriously acting like shit."

Percy sighed. "Okay, maybe I should apologize too... I acted like that sex stuff was all your fault... Actually I was a part of it too... I'm sorry for that. I was kinda acting like shit too, you know..."

Jason smiled."Well, yeah you were... But I was shittier."

Percy laughed. "You sure were."

"So, apology accepted?"

Percy nodded. "Apology accepted."

"And let's try not to keep things awkward between us... you know... the sex stuff..."

"We won't." 


	11. Chapter 11

~Nico~  
Nico did not see any other demigod who was alive after the Giant spent all his time in the Underworld, talking to ghosts and shadow traveling to some different regions of the Underworld. Right now, He was walking through Elysium,. where most demigods who dies in the Giant war went. About 70% chose rebirth.

He did not see any familiar face but then he heard a very familiar voice from behind him. "Nico?"

He turned and saw the blonde girl whom he always envied. Annabeth. He knew she dies but he never really talked to her ghost. He wondered how Percy was, with his girlfriend dead. But then he quickly pushed the thought away. He did _not_ want to think about Percy.

"Annabeth." he said.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them. But the Annabeth said. "It's been a while since I've seen a real person...How are you?"

"I could have been worse. But I'm okay. How do you like it? Being a ghost?" Nico asked.

"It's quite depressing...I miss you all so much. I mean I have Reyna here. But the rest of you..."

"Aren't you going for rebirth?"

"I will. Just relaxing here for some time. It's quite nice here, in Elysium. How is everyone else, Nico? How is Percy?" her voice cracked at the mention of his name.

"I don't really know. I haven't been to the mortal world lately."

"Wish I could see him again, you know... but I don't think I can till someone summons me...Nico, can you do that for me? Go back to Percy and summon me the way you summon other ghosts so that I can talk to him?"

"I'm sorry. I don't really want to go back... And I don't want to see Percy either."

Annabeth looked like she remembered something. She looked sympathetically at him and said. "Nico... I know about your feelings for Percy. I wanted to talk about it with you. But I didn't get the chance when I lived."

Nico was fearing this... someone else found out. He felt betrayed. He felt angry. Grace couldn't just keep his mouth shut, could he?

"Did Jason tell you this?" he asked.

"No. He did not. I overheard him trying to get to talk to you about it when we arrived at camp... You know, after Percy hugged you for getting Athena Pathenos back and you were acting all weird. I was so shocked... But I'm sorry Nico. I'm one of the reason's you might be broken...You might even hate me."

Hate her? Annabeth was a demigod he'd always respected for her wisdom. He was jealous of her but he never hated her.

"I don't hate you. And I have given up on Percy long ago. No need to worry about it."

Nico knew he was lying. Deep down there, somewhere, he still had some feeling for Percy. He could not just get over it. He tried to avoid it but it still kept coming back all the time.

"But seriously. I can't imagine putting my self in your shoes... How do you deal with life?" Annabeth said.

"It's hard." He admitted.

"But Nico, you can't just stay away from him just because of a stupid crush-"

"It wasn't just a stupid crush..."

"Oh. But did you really give up on him? Don't lie to me Nico. Because I don't think so."

"I-I did."

"Really? So why don't you want to approach him?"

"Nobody would accept me if they come to know. They don't accept already. But they won't just accept me even more."

"Nico, look. People won't judge you as much as you think. It's totally okay to be gay. If they judge you, they are just duffers. You are no one to be judged that way."

"Uh, actually they will judge."

"I'm not sure about that." Annabeth sighed. "But Nico, if you go back, don't you think you can have a chance with Percy? As I'm not there for him anymore?"

Nico's eyes widened. "Are you possessed? You are really telling me this? And for the last time, I've given up on-"

She smiled. "No you've not. I know you're lying. I can say it by your expression."

Sometimes Nico hated her for her intelligence. Why was she so good at reading expressions. Well, he's been stupid not to keep the poker face on though..."Well, uh... Okay, maybe I do still like him a bit. But Percy's not gay. And even if he is, why would he ever like me?"

"Uh, I really don't know. But you could find some gay guy who would like you. There are many gay guys out there, you know?"

"Are you telling me all this because you want me to go back to the mortal world? Because it's totally not working."

Annabeth ran her hands through her hair. "Please Nico. Just for once. I won't ever ask for anything else ever again. Please. Just this once."

This time, Nico actually thought about the things she said. GO back to the mortal world... he could have a chance with Percy... Why not? He might be gay. Or not. But it's true that he could.

"Fine." he said.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can return the favor. But still, Nico. Thank you so much."

"But, do I have to go now?"

"No. Whenever you feel like. But don't make it late."

"Sure. I have to go. Take care, Annabeth Chase."

She smiled. "You too, Nico."

**Authors note: HI GUYS. How's it going? Well, anyways...THERE'S NICO IN THIS CHAPTER! YAY! …****So... guys... I have a confession:****  
****I have a huge crush on this guy from school. We've known each other for like a little more than three years. We weren't friends though. We just knew each other because we were in the same class. So we just became friends somewhere near May. We are not really good friends. Just normal friends. And yeah, I noticed that I liked him. Never knew from when I started to like him. It just happened. He's not really that good-looking(neither am I). I fell for his sense of humor. He is a pretty good student. Well, to tell the truth, he is kinda dirty-minded(FYI, I am too. But I don't really show it much). But he is really nice. And cool. Well, during classes I sometimes make eye contact with him when the teacher says something we find funny. We kinda smile at each other. And sometimes he winks at me too. Well, but not in a 'flirting' way. In a 'that's our inside joke' way. Well, I have no idea weather he likes me or not. I don't think he does….**

**WELL ANYWAY! How old do you guys think I am? Guess guess :D I want to know your answer.**


End file.
